JP 10-281501 A1 discloses an apparatus for utilizing water that is designed as an atomizer and has two containers for water. Here, the second container, from which the water is atomized, is fed from the first container. Chlorine-generating electrodes made from platinum and iridium are arranged in the first container in order to sterilize the water. Disadvantages of such an apparatus for utilizing water are, on the one hand, escape of unpleasantly smelling chlorine gas and, on the other hand, in some circumstances inadequate sterilization of the water when the latter is stored for a relatively long time before being atomized in the second container, which is arranged downstream of the first container. Furthermore, oxidizing substances are required that lead to undesired deposits in the container.